Legends of Tomorrow: Amazing Grace
"Amazing Grace" is the fourteenth episode of season three of the superhero adventure series DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Geddes with a script written by Matthew Maala and Tyron B. Carter. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, March 12th, 2018 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the Legends have to travel to Memphis, Tennessee in 1954 to obtain the Death Totem, which happens to be in the hands of a young up-and-coming musician known as Elvis Presley. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Legends of Tomorrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. * This episode is production code number T13.20614. * This episode had a viewership of 1.258 million people, which is up by 0.066 from the previous episode. * Director David Geddes is credited as David A. Geddes in this episode. * Writer Tyron Carter is credited as Tyron B. Carter in this episode. * The primary setting for this episode is Memphis, Tennessee in 1954. * This is the first appearance of the Death Totem, which is one of the six elemental totems. * This is the final appearance of Axl, which is Mick Rory's pet rat; dies in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song title, "Amazing Grace", which is a well-known Christian hymn, often sung in churches. In this episode, Elvis Presley performs Amazing Grace at his uncle's church. * Elvis Presley is an iconic American singer, song writer and guitar player, often cited as a pioneer of the "rockabilly" style of music, which ultimately evolved into modern rock and roll. * Sara Lance contacts John Constantine for advice on how to deal with the Death Totem. Behind-the-scenes appearance only. Constantine assisted the Legends in their first encounter with Mallus in "Daddy Darhkest". * Wally West remarks about the time that Barry Allen received the key to Central City. This took place in the "The Man Who Saved Central City" episode of ''The Flash''. * While in jail, Elvis tries putting together a song to describe his experience. With some nudging by Nate Heywood, the song Elvis is conceptualizing will eventually become "Jailhouse Rock" in 1957. In the real world, the song was actually written by Jerry Lieber and Mike Stoller, and not Elvis. * Elvis Presley actually did have a twin brother named Jesse Garon Presley, who was born stillborn thirty-five minutes after Elvis was born on January 8th, 1935. Quotes * Nate Heywood: What if the preacher was right and Elvis' music literally drives Memphis insane? * Sara Lance: Then we have to get it before that happens. (Wally speeds away and back) * Wally West: I got it. Elvis' guitar totem. .... * Zari Tomaz: We divvy up cleaning duties by Ray's chore wheel, which uses a complex system I pretend to not understand until he eventually does my chores for me. .... * Ray Palmer: Just keep Mick away from the collection tray. And the communion wafers. .... * Zari Tomaz: What the hell's going on? * Mick Rory: Guitar hit me in the head. * Zari Tomaz: Oh, that explains nothing. .... * Zari Tomaz: You could just speed in, save the day, the mayor would give you a key to the city. * Wally West: That actually happened, you know. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2018/Episodes Category:March, 2018/Episodes